


Oreos

by jacksonistheloml



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonistheloml/pseuds/jacksonistheloml
Summary: Jackson has recently moved to Seattle from New York, and April has been in Seattle for all her life. These two teenage kids run into eachother on the first day of High School. Read to find out if they end up getting along. And if they do, what will happen?
Relationships: Jackson Avery/April Kepner
Kudos: 2





	Oreos

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Here is a new story that I will be working on with @mcdreaming_about_omalley from instagram! I am the writer of Jackson's POVs, and she is the writer of April's POVs. We both hope that you enjoy this story, and do not forget to give it a review! We hope y'all join us on this journey.

#### JACKSON

From the few weeks I’ve lived in Seattle so far, I have concluded that it is a boring city. Yah, I guess anyone can say that about any city, but from someone who used to live in New York city, this place is a desert. No, I don’t mean that it’s hot, because that is not true, but like, there is barely any action. I haven't met anyone I can consider a friend yet and I am just desperate to find someone. I have always been the guy everyone wants to be friends with, but being here has made me realize that that probably is the only case in New York. It is going to take some getting used to, but starting school might help. But, watch me have no friends all year. There’s a first to everything, right?

I wake up feeling pretty well rested after staying up until 3:00 A.M. stressing over starting at a new school. I check the clock, suspicious of my amount of sleep, seeing that I overslept. 

“This stupid thing. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.” 

I throw my alarm clock across the room by instinct and cause my mother to be aroused. 

My mother walks in moments later with a rather confused look. She stares at me like I just killed an animal or something. I look at her with the same expression hoping it will get her out of her haze. But of course, that does not work. She walks over to me and literally screams in my ears “Son, what the hell are you doing?!” which most definitely wakes me up more than my alarm ever could.

I play it off like it did not startle me, though. I don’t want her to think she has that much power and capability to scare me off.

“Oh um, nothing. Don't worry mom, I'm fine.” I respond as nonchalantly as I can, but she doesn't buy it.

“Doesn’t sound like it to me.” I look up to her seeing that her facial expression still has not changed from the look she gave me earlier. 

“I uh I'm kinda um running late for school…” I stammer as I sit up on the edge of my bed and quickly find my light grey colored t-shirt that is hanging at the corner of my bed and put it on like nothing flat.

She looks at me with complete disbelief. “It's the first day Jackson! How can you already be tardy?” She yells, once again, but in a more annoyed tone.

I look at her again and roll my eyes, brushing her off because the things she is saying are so obvious, a toddler would understand. “I'm aware, Mom. I’m not a preschooler. I just had a rough night.” I stand up face to face with her. “Okay?”

“Watch your tone young man!” is all she says.

I refute. “You never understand my tone-” but stop there when she puts her hands firmly on my shoulders obviously not interested in hearing any more words fall out of my stubborn mouth.

“I don't want to hear it” she says, not as loudly as before, but not exactly any nicer. 

At this point, there is absolutely no reason to argue so I back away from her touch and head towards the door. “I'm sorry Mom.” I say meaningfully to make up for my harsh words just moments before.

“Hurry up and get ready, you're going to be late.”

“School is across the street mom.” I say and realize that this whole argument was literally pointless as I will be early knowing that I can see the school from my own bedroom window. “I should be fine. Just please don't bother me for the rest of the morning.” 

“Fine” she says and we both walk out of my room. I don’t want to exactly talk to her, but out of respect, I decide that asking about her plans for her work day would lighten the mood a little.

“Have a good day at work.” I look back at her and see her give me a half smile which signals that I can continue.

“Having any big surgeries?” My mother is the new head of surgery at Seattle Grace Hills Hospital. We recently moved from New York, meaning she used to work at one of the biggest hospitals there, New York Presbyterian, NYP for short. 

Her smile quickly fades to an unreadable frown. “Not today, just a bunch of meetings.” she says with a big frustrated sigh to finish it off.

I don’t exactly know how to respond, so I say the first thing, not exactly the most pleasant thing to say to your mom, that comes to mind. 

“That sucks.” Is all I come up with, but my brain switches gears mid thought and I continue.

“Well I hope you actually meet some people today. I desperately need friends. Moving here to Seattle from New York has been tough.” I say and I do mean it. There are no kids my age in our community because it’s a rich community, per se. The people living around here are older adults whose kids are in college and such. Even though that might be a disadvantage for me, I hope that this gives my mother an opportunity to have friends outside of the workplace. 

“You will make some new friends in no time, son. I know it's an adjustment, but change is good.” Her frown turns right side up into a contagious smile that brightens up my mood just a tiny bit.

“I already miss New York life, and it’s been two weeks. Seattle is so boring, but I do hope to be able to go downtown eventually and tour the city.” Just the thought sounds fun. I’ll make friends with some people at school, maybe i’ll even have a girlfriend in the next few months.

“I know you miss New York, but Seattle is just going to take some getting used to. It will feel like home in no time.” She assures me as she starts heading down the staircase.

“We'll see by the afternoon.” I say with a big cartoon-like smile that probably looks ridiculous on a teenage boy.

“l bet you'll have lots of friends by then.” She chuckles because we all know that everyone loves me when they meet me for the first time.

“Let's hope!” I shout seeing that she has gone too far down the stairs to hear me if I continued speaking like I was seconds prior. 

“Well i'm gonna go get ready and I'll see you later for dinner, Mom.”

“Okay, I'll see you later, love you and do not be late” even after we both realized the stupidity of our argument that we had.

“Love you mom.”

#### APRIL

I’ve lived in the same house in Seattle my whole life. I’ve never been able to make or keep friends, except for my best friend, Lexie. Most people are too busy bullying me, or listening to the untrue rumors being spread about me to think about my feelings. It’s hard having to face the same people everyday. They all know me. And my parents are no help. They’re very strict and judgemental. I wake up every morning, go to school, get bullied, come home and the bullying just continues, but it’s considered ‘parenting’. I really wish high school could be different, but I know that’s just not going to be the case; unless a miracle happens somehow. 

I’m rushing down the hallway, head in my books as always, when I collide into him. I don’t know who he is. I’ve never seen him before, but in that moment, my books and papers scatter across the floor, I can’t think of anyone else; my mind turns into mush. 

“Oh my.” I hear him say as he reaches over to collect my belongings, “Here. Are you okay?” he questions as he hands me my pile of items. I suddenly forget how to breathe properly.

“I um...yeah, thank you. Sorry about that.” I respond, surprised that I was able to form any words at all. 

“Hey, don’t be sorry. What’s your name?” 

And that is when I lost it, completely. 

“I’m April, April Kepner, um and I am really sorry about that. I have to get straight A’s because, you know, I have to get into my dream college and also because my mom would probably kill me otherwise.” I’m breathing heavily. “She’s just like that. My sisters and I are held to some pretty high expectations. I have three sisters by the way: Libby, Kimmie, and Alice. We’re all constantly trying to impress our parents. So, you know, it’s just been stressful, and I know it’s only the first day, but I started some online classes back in July and I was studying; that’s why I wasn’t paying attention and...and you didn’t ask. I’m sorry…” 

I’m so stupid. I can’t believe I just did that. He probably thinks I’m a freak just like everyone else. 

“Oh no, please don’t be sorry. Just first day antics”, he flashes me a stunning half smile, “anyway I’m Jackson, and I just moved here from New York a few weeks ago.”

“It’s nice to meet you...how are you liking Seattle so far?” Seriously, April? He’s probably been asked that a million times already.

“Pretty boring to be honest, but I think I may have just made my first friend, so I should be good for now.” There’s that platonic smile again.

Great, he’s already started befriending people. There’s no way this is going to last.

“Oh, who?” I ask, dreading his response.

“Oh my lord, you of course silly.” Did he really just say me? Great, now I have to end a friendship I didn’t even know I was in.

“Oh...I” come on April, spit it out. My face begins to heat up.

“Of course you’re my friend. Nobody else around here has even made an effort to talk to me” this is going to be harder than I thought.

“Well, if you’re friends with me, nobody ever will…” stop sugarcoating April.

“Why not?” His question burns.

“Um...not many people like me..” Wow, that was very straight forward April. 

“How in the world could people not like you?” What is he even saying? Why would anyone ever like ME. 

“I’ve known pretty much everyone here my entire life and I’ve never really had friends….you know like I’ve been bullied a lot and stuff like that. It’s okay though, I’m used to it, but you should probably consider not being friends with me.” Why is this my reality?

“What in the world? You? Bullied? Like actually? That’s BS. You are legitimately so nice, and I must admit, very pretty. I don’t get how people don’t see that” Wait. He’s talking about me? 

My face grows hot again as a try to find something, anything really, to say. 

“I...um I don’t know about that, but uh thanks. And like seriously, it’s okay; not a big deal…” I can’t believe he actually cares. Nobody does, well except Lexie, but she’s been my best friend since second grade, she has to.

“You’re welcome”, he replies “and it’s not okay.” I hear as the bell rings signifying there are five more minutes until class officially begins. 

“I uh, I have to go, I can’t be late. I’ll see you around though; hopefully.” I don’t know what I’m going to do if this was just a fluke; if he doesn’t talk to me ever again.

“Wait” I hear him call from behind me, “April, wait, hold on what class do you have first?” Why does he care?

“Um, Geography.” 

“Same; Mrs. Torres, right?” We have the same class? Crap.

“Um, yeah, I think so.” He’s going to hear everything those people say about me and he’s definitely never talking to me again.

“Perfect, let’s go together, or do you hate me that much?” He ends his sentence with an eye roll. Does he really think I hate him? I messed up, I mean, I must have said something wrong. 

“I...I don’t hate you. I’m sorry if I made you feel that way that’s not what I meant to do.” I just made and lost a friend in like five minutes.

“Oh no no, I don’t hate you I’m just joking April” he chuckles, “I know you don’t hate me.” He obviously doesn’t know that I’m not very good at catching sarcasm.

“Oh, okay, I’m um sorry.” I don’t really know why I feel the need to apologize. Lexie always says that I apologize for things that I don’t need to be apologizing for, and my mother scolds me for always saying sorry, but I don’t want to seem rude. 

“No need to say sorry.” he flashes that signature half smile that I somehow fell in love with the first time I saw it. “You’re good, okay?”

I nod as my face becomes flustered again. How is he causing this reaction?

“I..we should get going.” That’s all you could say April?

“Yes, we don’t want to be late.” He says as we start walking down the hallway.

“Exactly.” I reply, shocked at the events that just took place. 

#### JACKSON

As we are walking down the hallway, we hear an unfamiliar voice shout and we glance back at each other.

“Class is starting in 30 seconds. Don't be late for your first class!” a teacher shouts which makes us increase our speed as we dash to the classroom as fast as we can. We nearly knock each other over as we squeeze into the doorframe at the same time. Mrs. Torres, our Geography teacher, gives us that annoyed look as April rushes into the classroom and picks an empty seat right in the front row. I follow right behind her and see an empty seat right to her left. I end up sitting next to her even though the front isn’t my desired spot in the classroom.

She looks at me like I just broke a rule. Did I just make her uncomfortable by sitting next to her? That was not my intention. “I, oh, you don't have to sit next to me if you don't want to.” I can’t read the current expression on her face. “I know the front row is awful or whatever...” she continues, but I do not let her finish.

“What no!” I reply much too loudly as she is right next to me. I whisper in a more hushed tone “The back is darn awful. I always fall asleep back there.” Which is the truth, maybe not the full truth, but I don’t want to ramble to her and overwhelm her. Losing someone who could possibly be my friend before the ten minute mark does not seem like too good of an idea.

“Oh..yeah, everyones always talking back there so it's hard to focus” she sighs and giggles slightly, a giggle only loud enough that I can hear.

“Bingo, exactly!” I lean back and toss my pencil lightly in the air, which leads to it falling on the floor, close to April.

“Yeah, it's annoying” she says as she leans down attempting to grab the pencil I just dropped when it rolls near a boy who does not seem happy.

“Shh I'm trying to focus here Ape girl” he protests as he kicks the pencil towards me, accidentally.

I look at April and see that she is looking down at her desk staying silent. Tears start welling in her eyes, but she wipes them away looking back and forth to make sure no one sees her tears. I take this as a sign to speak up and defend her. I’m not usually known for protecting other people, but April is most definitely an exception in my book.

“Shut up” I say firmly so he knows I mean business. I am not letting them ruin April’s first day of high school. 

“Alex won’t listen to you” April cuts in before I get another word in

“What did that guy say Mark?” Alex questions him, his best friend probably. I have no chances of becoming friends with anyone else other than April. I tell myself that I won’t be friends with anyone that goes against April.

“Something he's going to regret” Mark replies with a hint of a growl in his voice.

A few seconds go by before Mrs. Torres interrupts. 

“Am I boring you guys that badly?”

April shakes her head and starts doing the best she can to pay attention. Her face has turned bright red of embarrassment and I doubt it will fade before class ends. 

I mutter under my breath just loud enough for her to hear, “Man are they jerks” as I settle down in my seat to relax a little.

“Yeah” she says, which is followed by a sigh.

“April's got herself a boyfriend already?” Alex chuckles as he makes a heart with his fingers. “How freaking lame is that?

April sighs for the thirtieth time and tries to pay attention to what Mrs.Torres is saying.

“Alex, shut up” the girl next to Alex says. She looks angry and frustrated by him and seemingly wants to punch him.

“You on her side now, Jo?” he laughs “Go ahead. If you are though, we're done.” he finishes off without any hesitancy. 

“I didn't say that it's just…” she puts her hands on face, “you're disrupting the class, and I happen to want to know what I am learning this year.” 

“Go away.” Alex responds, ignoring everything she just said.

Jo turns and sits facing the teacher again with disbelief. I guess nobody has the ability to control Alex around here.

“Chill dude. Stop being an ass.” I say trying to defend Jo to the best of my abilities.

April puts her hand on my shoulder. “Jackson.” she clears her throat choking the tiniest bit “..it's okay, don't get involved.” she quickly turns back to facing forward releasing her hand from my shoulder in a swift motion

“Why not?” I ask genuinely confused. I want to help her, but she isn’t letting me.

“It's not worth it.” 

“It is.” I quickly say to show her I truly mean what I’m saying. 

April shakes her head and leans her face on her left hand. “No it's not” she refutes and leans her head back. “He's been doing it for years, he's not going to stop”. The clear emphasis on the word “years”, tells me she’s been truly suffering from their bullying for a while now. 

“Well I'll make him stop.” I say, and I mean it.

“I'd like to see you try.” I hear Alex say behind me.

I turn around and do not hesitate to say “Okay.” 

“Jackson....” she says trying to keep me from protecting her. I don’t care how many times she tries to tell me to stop, because I won’t. 

“I can't let this happen to you anymore. High school means a fresh start. We need to start this school year right for you.”

“Jackson, it's okay, just leave it be.” she says looking a little annoyed by how persistent I am with this situation. I don’t let her words affect me though.

“No way.”

“Jackson...please” she begs.

“I'm protecting you okay?” I look at her with those gleaming eyes.

April smiles slightly and blushes clearly put into a trance.

I smirk and look back up at Mrs. Torres and learn in silence for the remainder of the class

Thank god, the bell rings a few minutes later. We both get up and run out like we’ve been imprisoned for hours.

“One dumb class done, 7 even dumber classes to go.” I hear Alex say to himself. Hopefully that’s the last I get of him today. I am already sick of his voice and face.

As we are walking, she looks at her schedule on the front of her binder. “I have English next, how about you?” She's hoping that I have the same class as her, which I do not. I’m scared for her. She better not get bullied or made fun of without me present. That’ll break me.

“I have a free period unfortunately.” I sigh because I am just as disappointed as she is. “What about after English?” I ask her as I take a quick peek at my schedule, which is stuffed in a ball in my side jean pocket.

“Umm,” she stutters “math? Yeah, math” she confirms

I smile and look forward to seeing her in an hour. “Okay yes same here. I can't go a class without you.” I admit.

“Same here. What teacher though?” she asks and I squint to read the tiny words just underneath the subject name.

“Mrs. Amelia Shepherd”

“I have her too!” April excitedly says as she slowly starts backing away from me.

“Perfect!” I say matching her level of enthusiasm.

Yep! I have to go, but I'll see you in math.” she howls as she widens the distance between us.

“See yah.” I smile widely and go off to the library, obviously thinking about her non stop.

#### APRIL

I walk into my English class with a big cheesy grin on my face. I think this friendship might actually last. I plop down right in the front row again when I hear the voices I’ve been dreading behind me.

“Hey loser.” I hear Meredith, Lexie’s older sister, blurt out. I sigh deeply and try not to acknowledge anything. 

Then Meredith’s boyfriend, Derek, has to join in.

“Still have that crush on me?”

“I never had a crush on you.” I groan. It’s true. He’s always been a jerk, there’s no way I would ever want anything to do with him, but rumors spread like wildfire around here.

“Lying bitch.” I hear Arizona throw out. This is just great.

I don’t respond. I’m looking down at my desk trying to keep it together when I hear my saving grace.

“Stop it Mer, Jesus. And Derek, shut the fuck up.” Lexie has been there for me since we were seven. She’s always standing up for me, even when I don’t necessarily want her to.

“Don’t tell me what to do; you’re so freaking annoying” Meredith replies. Great now there’s gonna be a sister fight. 

“Says the one who’s bullying my best friend”

“I still don’t understand why you’re friends with her. I don’t even want to claim you as my sister anymore” that one stung.

“Meredith Grey. If you continue to talk like that you will be receiving detention on your first day of school.” I’ve like Mrs. Stevens already.

Meredith replies with one of her famous eye rolls. Mrs. Stevens is not impressed.

“One more strike and you’re out.” 

“Fine,” Meredith replies, obviously unpleased. Hopefully this will be the end of it. 

“Just chill” Lexie says after the fact. Great, this definitely isn’t over yet. 

Meredith shoots her a glare. 

“You don’t have to keep defending me Lexie.” That earns a cackle from Meredith.”

“Stop it,” Lexie tells Meredith.

“Why should I?” And that’s when I lose it.

“All of you should just shut up!” I yell before storming out of the classroom. What a great first day of school.

A few minutes later Lexie appears in the bathroom that I’m hiding in. 

“Meredith got sent to the office” she says “and Mrs. Stevens wants you back in class.”

“Okay, I’ll be back in a minute.” Please don’t protest.

“I’ll stay until you’re ready.” Yeah, I knew that was too good to be true.

“Fine, okay, let’s go.” I really don’t want to, but I don’t really have another choice.

We return to class and I sit down trying not to draw any more attention my way.

“We’ll take care of her don’t worry” Mrs. Stevens chimes in as a sit down.

I nod in response even though I would rather everyone just stop talking.

“She’s the stupid sister out of us two. I’ll talk some sense into her.”

“Just leave it alone Lexie.” I don’t want to be rude, but her ‘helping’ tends to do more harm than good most of the time.

“April you need to let people worry about you. You deserve for someone to care.” I really don’t.

“You don’t need to worry about me; I’m fine.” I’m really not, but I don’t want to discuss it. 

“Look me in the eyes and tell me you’re fine, honestly.” I can’t do that. I hate that she can always see right through me.

Lexie responds to my silence. “See that’s why I’m here for you.” It’s sweet, but unnecessary. 

“I don’t need you to be here for me. I’m okay; I’m used to it.” I’m so tired of having to say those words.

“You should not have to get used to this. They deserve to be punished.” There’s no use in punishing anyone, I know that. 

“Lexie, I’m fine. I appreciate you trying to help, but there’s nothing that needs fixing.” I finish my sentence as the bell begins to ring. Finally. 

“See you later!” I tell her as I walk in the opposite direction of my next class.

“April, you know that isn’t true!”

“I’m fine Lexie!” I yell down the hallway as I head anywhere, but here. 

#### JACKSON 

I arrive at math and notice April isn't there. I’m earlier than normal so I don’t think anything of it until after the bell rings. From what I have seen of her, she is not the type of person to be late to class. After forming these conclusions, I decide it would be best to go looking for her. The teacher just finished attendance and Mrs. Shepherd marked her absent. After a few minutes, I ask, “Mrs. Shepherd? May I use the restroom?”

“Yeah, hurry” she says, not looking up from her desk. I need to find her. Why in the world would she ditch a class on the first day?

“Okay, thank you.” I respond as I go on a search for April and find her finally sitting outside the building near the football field.

She doesn't seem to notice me coming close so I decide to speak.

“April, why aren't you in math right now?” I ask, confused, but I realize what’s up when I see her crying, Those damn bullies.

April wipes her tears really quickly and turns her head to face me “oh...uh…” she stutters and seems to be having a hard time coming up with what to say. This can only mean something.

“I..I just needed some fresh air real quick.” she says much too quickly. From her demeanor, I can easily see she’s lying. I don't show it on my face as I don't want to confuse her. April is the type of person who jumps to conclusions easily. 

“What happened?” I ask with concern in my voice as I walk over to her and sit to the right side of her. It is going to be hard, but easy to get the truth out. I know what she’s hiding; I just need her to talk to me.

“Nothing, I'm fine” she says as wraps her arms around her knees. She isn’t fine. I understand why she feels that she can’t admit it, but I need to make her know she can admit anything with me.

It is time for me to show her that she can trust me. She needs to see that. As much as she won't admit it, she’s been dying to have someone like me by her side. Of course, that could not be the case, but from what I see, I think I’m right.

“You can talk to me.” I start, turning my head to see her eyes watering. “I know we just met, but you can trust me. I understand that you may have trouble letting your feelings out, but please don't be afraid to do that with me.” I say with no difficulty.

“I'm just sick of everything and everyone.” she says, and I make sure to listen to every word. “Like, I lay low, I don't talk to anyone, and yet they all still find something wrong with me.” She puts her head down and I start hearing crying sounds coming from her.

I take a chance and put my hand on her shoulder. She doesn’t flinch so I assume that that is okay to her. “And that is their loss that they don't see what an amazing person you are. I've known you for way less time and I already see the good in you. Keep them out of your life.”

April is one of the most, maybe the most, genuine person I’ve ever met. I mean, look at her. Those who don’t see the good in her are crooks, and people I do not want to deal with. People who pick on her clearly don’t know who they are bullying.

“That's not exactly easy to do” she admits.

“I can help you.” I say.

“You don't have to do that. You shouldn't have to get involved in my troubles.” she says, attempting to change my mind. Frankly, she will never change my mind.

Yes, people would argue that I don’t know her, but it is truly surprising how much you can learn about a person in just a few hours. I already have this sense that I want her to be safe, and comfortable; not scared and worried because of all those douchebags. “I'm not doing it because I have to, April, but because I want to.”

April looks into my eyes, her eyes fill with tears, and she smiles slightly. I think I have finally made that clear to her, and I could not be more happy and relieved.

Her smile is so contagious that I can’t help but smile too.

“You got me?”

She nods “yeah.” Phewf, thank god.

“Okay let's go before we're both screwed.” I laugh to reduce some of the tension I created with that sentence. I know that she does not want to get in trouble on her first day.

“Okay, let's go” she replies with a still noticeable grin. I hope this makes protecting her a little easier.

Once we arrive at the classroom, Mrs. Shepherd sees us walk in but doesn't question anything seeing the look on April's face. She gives me a little nod which hopefully means we are clear from getting into trouble.

April follows me and sits down to the right of me. She immediately turns her head up to the board and I already see her scanning the formula poster attached to the white board by a magnet.

Mrs. Shepherd clears her throat and continues with the explanation of the lesson we obviously interrupted. “Okay anyways, let's um talk about our first lesson where we are gonna be learning how to....

April sees the formula "A=πr²" written on the board and knows what we’re learning already. She mumbles, finishing Shepherds sentence, “calculating circles”, just a bit to loudly because Mrs. Shepherd turns her head to April with a little head tilt.

“What did you say Ms. Kepner?” 

“Oh, nothing, sorry.” April replies, face turning bright red from embarrassment. She gets embarrassed easily, and I don’t blame her because of her past experiences

“Oh okay um anyways,” Mrs. Shepherd continues “today we are going to be calculating circles and learning how to use this formula over here.” and points to the formula on the white board with her laser stick that April saw earlier.

April leans over the side of her desk and whispers very quietly to me, “this is going to be so boring” she rolls her eyes at me.

I lean back in my chair. “Smarty pants” I roll my eyes at her too.

April blushes again and smiles. “Shut up.” 

“You know you're too smart for this world” I say in a playful tone. 

“Just because I knew a math formula before class doesn't mean I'm a genius” she refutes.

“Says who?” I ask pretending to be confused.

“Um, Literally everyone,” she says. Am I really the only person who thinks that she is smart? I guess so.

“We are not gonna have this fight.” I know I am right. She just refuses to believe I can be right sometimes.

“Let's just agree that I'm right and move on.” She will never change. As smart as she is, she can be stubborn.

“I'm right, silly.” I tell her.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” She smiles at me.

“Okay.” I chuckle at how adorable she is. That smile of hers. Who wouldn’t want to see that every day?

*bell rings*

#### APRIL

As the lunch bell rings my stomach grumbles. 

“Finally, I’m starving.” It’s almost like Jackson can read my mind. 

“Um well, where do you want to uh sit and eat?” Lexie and I have a usual spot in middle school, but now that we’re in high school it looks like I’m going to have to find another one.

“I don’t care.” Very helpful.

“Oh okay um I guess by that tree?” I gesture, “Oh I see Lexie, perfect. Let’s go!”

We start heading in that direction.

“Okay. Um who’s Lexie?” 

“Oh right, she’s my best friend and I’ve known her for literally my whole life; the only person who sticks up for me other than you.”

“I like her already.” how is that possible?

“Um what? How? You haven’t even met her yet…” I say as I turn around to face him.

“It’s an expression April.” I’m slightly confused right now.

“Oh yeah, duh.” I try to laugh it off because I don’t want him to think I’m an idiot.

I hear Jackson chuckle under his breath.

“Hey, stop laughing at me!” I nudge him playfully.

“Rude.” He replies as he continues laughing.

“Hey April who you got there?” Lexie asks.

“Oh this is my friend, Jackson. Jackson Lexie, Lexie Jackson” I say, introducing them to each other.

“Hey Lexie,” Jackson says, giving a little wave.

“Oh your ‘friend’” Lexie says. I know what she’s thinking. 

“What? Oh my god Lexie, of course he’s just my friend. We just met today. Jesus Lexie, sometimes you’re impossible.” Actually I think she’s impossible all of the time.

My rambling earns a chuckle from Jackson. Great. 

“Okay, sure” Lexie responds. She’s so embarrassing.

“Stop it! I swear we’re just friends. Ask Jackson!” Of course Jackson doesn’t say anything.

“Oh nono, I believe you”, but I hear her mutter “not” under her breath. I smack her arm trying to signal that she needs to shut up.

“Hey, I didn’t do anything, I’m just speaking the truth.” 

“Oh. My. God.” I giggle as I say this, so that I don’t sound as harsh, but I’m actually so embarrassed right now.

There goes Jackson with the chuckling again.

“You guys are gonna get married, have kids, have more kids…” We’re in high school Lexie, grow up.

“Lexie stop” I’m praying that she listens. 

“What?” She asks as if she’s completely oblivious.

“He’s just a friend okay?” I turn my attention toward Jackson, “sorry, she’s a bit pushy sometimes.” That’s a nice way of putting it.

“No, no, it’s all good. Don’t worry.” His response calms my nerves a little bit. I’ve learned that his voice just has a tendency to do that.

I change the subject. “Anyway, we should eat.” I watch Jackson as he rummages through his bag, but turns up with nothing in the end.

“Shit I legit forgot my lunch.” I don’t even think before I take action. 

“Oh, give me a sec.” I say as I hand him half of my sandwich and a banana, “I’ll share.”

“What? No it’s okay I don’t want you getting hungry because of me” he protests.

“No, take it. I wasn’t going to eat it all anyway. My mom always overpacks.” Wow April, you just revealed that your mom still packs your lunch; nice one. 

“Are you sure? Like sure, sure? I don’t want to steal it…” 

“Jackson it’s fine. You shouldn’t go hungry.” I know I literally just met him this morning, but I’m glad to help.

“Okay well, thank you for not letting me starve to death.” 

“You’re welcome” I tell him with a slight laugh behind my voice.

Jackson finishes the food that I gave him in what seems like ten seconds max. I have barely taken two bites. 

“Wow, you really are hungry.”

“Nono, just a little.” His voice sounds very serious all of the sudden.

“You sure?” I question, slightly concerned over his tone.

“Oh yes, definitely.” His tone changes back to the Jackson I’ve been talking to all this time. I wonder what that was about.

“Well I’m full so if you want anything else, go for it.” He’s welcome to whatever, I hope he accepts the offer.

Jackson investigates the contents of my bag and I watch his eyes light up. “Oh my god, you have oreos?”  
I giggle in response. “Yeah, I can’t stand them, too sweet, but my mom thinks I like them so here we are.”

“Well I’m gonna take all of those then…” he says, but almost as a question. “Go ahead.” I know they won’t get eaten otherwise. “You’re the best,” he says and my heart skips a beat.

“Oh my god guys, look you are already here sharing lunches on your first day of knowing each other. Something is going to happen” Lexie concludes her statement with a giggle.

“LEXIE!” She’s so embarrassing I swear. 

The bell rings and I take that as my chance to get out of there. “Just stop talking. I have to get to class, can’t be late.” I leave quickly without another word to either of them, but with a lot of thoughts circling my brain. 

#### JACKSON

School finishes and April is standing in front of the school waiting for her mother, I assume, to pick her up. April happens to live super close to me, but April told me that they were planning on stopping at the library after school ended.

Once I get closer to her I start talking. “Hi! How was your afternoon?”

“Oh hi!” she turns around seemingly shocked by my presence. “It was okay, how about you?”

I sigh. We only have two classes in total and it sucks. I don’t get to see her all afternoon. “I wish we had our afternoon classes together. I missed you.” I say, truthfully.

“Me too.” she admits. They were all so boring.” She sees her mother’s car and waves at her. “See you first thing tomorrow in Geography!” She exclaims as she hops in the car.

“See ya!” I respond and watch them drive off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! How was this chapter? Don't forget to follow us on our instagrams. Her's is at the beginning of the chapter and mine is @andreas.aep!  
> -  
> We plan on posting new chapters every Friday, so look forward to that!


End file.
